


Sentimental Love

by shuidi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuidi/pseuds/shuidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico terpaksa membongkar rahasia cintanya pada Nozomi//ceritanya pendek banget//</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental Love

**Author's Note:**

> kurang panjang ceritanya, penjelasan latar failed, EYD not found, tipo.

Seorang gadis SMA Otonokizaka tengah berjalan pulang sambil bermandikan cahaya lembayung senja. Dengan kuncir dua rendahnya, ia menelusuri jalan dengan tenang. Sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya tenang dalam situasi apapun. Semuanya berkat kegiatannya di kuil sebagai seorang miko. Ditengah perjalanan, terlihat seorang gadis yang berseragam sama dengannya. Meskipun hanya melihat punggung gadis itu, dia langsung tahu siapa anak ini.

“Nicocchi!.”  
“EEEEK!!!”

Gadis bernama Nicocchi perlahan-lahan menengok kebelakang, mendapati teman sialannya. Dengan keringat dingin ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya,

“Nico nico nii!, hei Nozomi!, sedang apa??,”  
“Seharusnya aku yang bertanya.”  
“Aaah~ aku? Aku sedang mencari … kucingku yang hilang… kau tahu??,”  
“Kamu tinggal di apartemen, tidak boleh pelihara hewan.”

Skakmat.

“Yah! Apapun yang kulakukan tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan?, hmph!.” sahutnya seraya berpaling, berlipat tangan di dada.  
“Oooh~ begitu yaa…?,”

Ketika menengok kebelakang lagi, Nozomi sudah berwajah seram dengan gestur tangannya yang you know lah.

“Tu-tunggu, Nozomi! Mau apa kau?!.”  
“HIYAAA! WASHI-WASHI-WASHIII!”

***

Nico tidak bisa tutup mulut jika sudah diwashi-washi Nozomi. Karena, kalau dia menolak Nozomi akan melakukan hal itu lagi padanya. Mereka pergi ke restoran yang biasa mereka kunjungi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Akhir-akhir ini, Nico… tertarik dengan seseorang…  
Dan Nico yakin… bahwa inilah cinta pertama Nico!  
Tapi… Nico ‘kan milik semuanya…  
Aku tidak bis---

“Nicocchi, jujur.” kali ini hanya wajahnya yang seram.  
“Uh, baiklah Nozomi…”

Sebenarnya, Nico mulai tertarik dengan salah satu anggota Muse. Dia pintar, um… manis… tapi, tetap saja, aku yang paling manis di dunia ini!. Dan salah satu hal yang paling menonjol dalam dirinya adalah… dia seorang pianist.  
Ya, gadis itu adalah Maki.  
Ah, benar-benar… dia begitu manis… aku ingin dia jadi milikku…

Wajah Nozomi datar, seakan-akan ia tidak percaya bahwa Nico jatuh cinta pada Maki.

“Kamu serius, Nicocchi?,”  
“Iya! Aku serius!.” Jawabnya seraya mengambil sepotong kentang goreng.

Nicocchi… tak kusangka, batin Nozomi.

“Baiklah, Nicocchi, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan hati Maki-chan!.”  
“Eh? Serius?,”  
“Hng!.” jawabnya seraya menanggukkan kepalanya.  
“Terima kasih Nozomi!.”

Setelah berbincang agak lama di restoran, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Wajah Nico yang cerah, dan wajah manis Nozomi diterpa cahaya lembayung senja. Nozomi menyempatkan diri mengunjungi kuil tempat ia biasa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang miko.

“Nicocchi… kamu tidak tahu…”

Semilir angin musim gugur lewat.

Aku suka padamu.

***

Singkat cerita, Nico dan Maki menjadi lebih dekat. Entah mereka sudah punya hubungan spesial atau tidak. Mungkin semua ini berkat Nozomi yang terus menyemangati Nico dengan kegiatan spiritualnya.

“Senangnya, Nico dan Maki, sudah lebih akrab!.” kali ini, teman Nozomi, sang ketua osis, Eli menemaninya pulang setelah latihan untuk penampilan minggu depan.  
“Ya… aku juga senang…” meskipun Nozomi berkata juga senang, raut wajahnya tidak mencerminkan rasa senang.

Eli tahu temannya sedang agak murung.

“Kamu lelah kan?, mau menikmati parfait bersamaku?,”

Kali ini Nozomi tersenyum senang. bukan karena ia ditraktir Eli, namun ia sadar,

“Ayolah, jangan bersedih, aku akan menjadi pacarmu hari ini.”  
“Ahaha… kamu serius, Elicchi?,”  
“Ya, ya, menjadi pacar Nozomi, tidak buruk.”

***

Ya, aku suka padamu.

**Author's Note:**

> ceritanya pendek banget. cuma ngebut pas malam, gak kebayang harus manjangin ceritanya gimana. sedikit terinspirasi dari senpaiku yang ngeship NozoNico. lap u senpi.  
> sayang, awalnya mau dipost di ff.net tapi entah kenapa ga bisa. ya sudahlah akhirnya post di sini. yah, it's okay...
> 
> anyway, hope u enjoyed it :3


End file.
